


arctic lips, sensitive teeth

by mckamille



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, also lots of dialogue, can you tell i went through a lot of synonyms to get this title, pure utter fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckamille/pseuds/mckamille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin (eventually) share an icecream cone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	arctic lips, sensitive teeth

"Why did we get icecream in the middle of winter?"

"Excuse you. Why did _I_ get icecream in the middle of winter?" Michael corrects, making a show of licking his treat.

Gavin pretends not to hear that. "What if my tongue gets stuck to the icecream? Like when the children put their tongues on poles!"

He cringes at the idea although he tilts his chin towards Michael's rapidly melting banana icecream anyway.

Yeah, it's winter but it's also Austin so the only thing changed is they wear jackets and pants.

"I said back off my cone," Michael warns. Gavin just barely misses a lick.

"Michael, please." 

"Gavin, _no_."

Not only is Gavin an animal with food but he's selfish. Michael knew if he shared with Gavin, it'd eventually be just Gavin's. Gavin would get his saliva all over Michael's icecream, maybe knock it to the ground, or run away with it. And because all of those things has happened before, Michael refuses to give up his cone.

But Gavin looks really endearing when he begs.

Michael wouldn't dare admit he's a little turned on.

He just lets Gavin continue making a plea.

"That icecream was six bloody dollars!"

"Mhm. And?"

"You only had a Lincoln."

"And?"

Gavin appears to be on the edge of pouting. "It was _my_   Washington that got your stupid icecream."

He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the cone as if it'll magically fly in his hand. If he put more concentration in it, maybe the cone would explode or Michael would actually be kind enough to share.

"What's wrong?" Michael has the audacity to ask.

His boyfriend scoffs at him in reply.

"Am I receiving the silent treatment?"

"..."

"Fine, you little bitch."

Michael thrust the icecream under Gavin's chin. Without a second thought, Gavin's tongue poked out and somehow managed to get an entire scoop in his mouth. His nose was forced to flare since a lob full of icecream was currently in his throat.

Yep. Michael could feel the regret swimming in his gut.

Or was that disgust?

"Ar' ya gonna 'ave a bite?" Gavin asks, mouth full.

"You don't bite icecream, stupid." Michael snaps half-heartily.  He was too fond of his boyfriend to argue more. "But I will lick my icecream because I paid six bucks for it."

"Five," Gavin corrects quickly.

He makes an disgustingly audible swallow before going in for more.

In a spur of events, Michael still has his mouth on his icecream so Gavin gets a tongue full of Michael's cheek and the icecream dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

Michael lurches back. "Christ!"

"Okay!" Gavin says right after.

They pause.

Then Gavin licks the icecream.

And then Michael goes after.

The boyfriends take turns licking until just the cone is left.

"Now we bite," Michael declares, making a show of biting the cone. This ends up being the worst idea. Michael immediately spit his chunk on the ground, crying about how cold it is.

"Michael," Gavin starts, gazing at the chewed chunk on the sidewalk. "That was gross."

Michael's eyebrows came together like a caterpillar. "Yeah, Gav? You take a bite."

Gavin doesn't miss a beat, biting a large portion of the cone off.

To his credit, Gavin does swallow but it's with a pained expression.

Michael nods, satisfied with his boy's reaction. "Cold, right?"

"Arctic."

"C'mere."

"Why?"

Michael felt the need to roll his eyes. "Stop being a nob so I can kiss you."

Gavin sways into his boyfriend's arms, feeling like a big baby as Michael cleans his mouth off.

Then, he gets his kiss.

Michael's kisses on Saturday afternoons in the park are a lot like the kisses Gavin gets post-sex. They're tender and lazily held on to. Michael likes to hold Gavin's jaw and bump their noses together. He likes when Gavin's caught off guard because it makes him look stupid and cute.

Suddenly Michael's tongue is poking at Gavin's teeth which is not a pleasant feeling when you've just bit icecream.

"Careful, Michael!" Gavin whines, massaging his jaw with one hand even though it's his teeth. "They're bloody _sensitive_."

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first (posted) Mavin fic, holy shit. Thank you for reading, feedback is begged for. And I'll do more if ya like it! :~)
> 
> (P.S. I edit even after it's published about 100 times so just be warned.)


End file.
